Born of the Potter's House
by OlorinTheMaiar
Summary: Torn from his parents by Voldemort's infamous killing curse, Harry Potter is rescued two Jedi, ex-house elves of House Potter.


**Summary: Torn from his parents by Voldemort's infamous killing curse, Harry Potter is rescued two Jedi, ex-house elves of House Potter. Taken away from the manipulations of one Albus Dumbledore, Harry is allowed to grow in the Force. How will Harry's training and upbringing reform the ways of the wizarding world and mold the future for the Galactic Republic?**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I own neither Harry Potter, not Star Wars... Really, I barely own a laptop.**

**A/N: I suck at summaries, so you'll have to read to see if you are interested. **

Prologue

October 31, 1981 (46 BBY)

There were two near silent pops as two ancient house elves appeared at the ruins of the Potter's cottage in Godric's Hollow. The female's eyes widened as she took in the crumbling remains of the home, scared that the babe that had won a place in her heart would not have been able to survive such a blast. She had taken a leave of absence from the Jedi temple to help care for the youngling, only participating in Council sessions via holoprojector. The elf had grown close to the youngling over the past year, more so than those she usually tended at the temple. Her name had even been the boy's first word ("Yaddle").

Yaddle kept her grief in check as she tried to sense the small child in the smoldering ruins. Unfortuately, the magic saturating the ground around the cottage made it futile. Worried, she turned to the elf next to her, "Yoda, sense him I do not. Too late are we?" Her voice was high pitched and creaky with age, but her anxiety was easily discernable.

The elderly house elf beside her shook his head slowly. "While sense him we do not, alive the boy is. Of that I am sure." They split up, Yoda taking the ground floor while Yaddle had braved the crumbling staircase to check what was left of the bedrooms and nursery. It was in the latter that Yaddle found the child. The small, green eyed boy was standing at the bars of his play pen, crying softly, reaching out with his tiny hand to his mother's corpse. Even when Yaddle called his name, the boy did not look away from his mother's face, his watery emerald orbs staring into her glassy, unseeing eyes.

The sight rocked the old Jedi Master to her core, tears coming unnoticed to her large eyes. No child should be made to go through such things. During the time she had spent, helping to care for the youngling, the Jedi Code had gone out the window. She had fallen in love with this small inquisitive child. Outside this house, Yaddle was the epitome of tranquility and peace, but the Force help anyone that would come between her and her Harry.

It was ten months ago, right before the Potters had gone into hiding, that the old Jedi had realized her feelings for the youngling. She had taken Harry for a stroll in his pram at the local wizarding park when they had been caught in a Death Eater raid. Instead of apparating back home with Harry, as most of the other house elves in the park had done with their charges, Yaddle saw red. Pokey, who had been protecting her charge, young Draco Malfoy, while she had her own newborn elfling, Dobby, strapped to her back, could only describe the scene as "It bes scarrier than Master's Snakey-Guest!" The Ministry of Magic eventually came to the conclusion that the carnage must have been a result of infighting between the Death Eaters, for, at last count, they had found twelve dead Death Eaters in forty-two separate pieces and one of the corpses was still missing a hand.

Yaddle picked up the crying boy, shielding his face from the sight of his mother's corpse by holding him to her chest. While it tore at her heart, it was to Yaddle's great surprise that Harry strung together three of the four words he knew into his first pseudo-sentence, "Yaddle mummy now."

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore looked down at the letter on his desk as his office smoldered in ruin around him. A letter, A LETTER, was the only trace that the child was alive! The so called 'Leader of the Light' knew that this new development had thrown his plans, all his plans, concerning the boy out the window. Even the contingencies he had in place could not account for the sudden change of guardianship. Picking up the missive, Dumbledore scanned the letter for the umpteenth time, trying to find some sort of loophole that he could exploit to assert his authority over the child.<p>

_Albus,  
>If you are reading this, then we are dead, and the prophecy has come to fruition. We are not speaking of your manipulations of Sybil Trelawney, but rather a prophecy that has been held by the Potters for nearly eight hundred and fifty years.<em>

_**A child shall be born of the Potter's House...His parents shall be torn from him at an early age... Only to be replaced by the mighty small ones... Trained under a distant star so that he may escape manipulation... Emotion, yet peace... Ignorance, yet knowledge... Passion, yet serenity... Chaos, yet harmony... Death, yet the Force... This shall be his mantra... Peace shall he bring to the evils committed by the Lord of Dark and the Lord of Light...A child shall be born of the Potter's House... to bring the peace of Grey and Intent to a world of Black or White Action...**_

_We knew that we were to die, even before you came to our doorstep, bandying your false prophecy. The 'mighty small ones' had come to us, explaining that the prophecy had been reawakened. We verified their identity and began to make plans for Harry's future. _

_We have noticed the many 'liberties' you have tried to take with our vault and possessions. While we have let this slide, having successfully stopped your blatant attempts to steal from us; we will not allow this to happen to Harry. We have set aside provisions with the goblins of Gringotts so that any vault linked to our son, Harry, may only be accessed when he is present. _

_To help Harry be free from your manipulation, we have provided Gringotts with Harry's location. Only though Gringotts may Harry be contacted by the wizarding world, and only after Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and the mighty small ones, Harry's guardians, approve the correspondence. This is the only way that Harry can escape your machinations, Albus._

_So that you may not delay in reporting this letter to the Ministry and Gringotts, we have already filed wills with both institutions that will be unsealed at the time of our deaths. Both Head Auror Amelia Bones and Gringotts Branch Manager Ragnok have witnessed these wills, so do not even try to interfere._

_God help you, Albus, should you go against our wishes, for you will bring the wrath of planets against you._

_Lord James and Lady Lillian Potter, Terran Ambs. to the Gal. Sen._

_Witnessed:_

_Amelia Bones, Head Auror, Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

_Ragnok, Gringotts Branch Manager, Chairman of the Terran Lannik Council_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I realize it is really, really, really short (usually I like my chapters to be between 5k and 10k words), and there is not much meat in the story plot line, but this was just a Prologue I scribbled out to try to get over my writer's block. I have left a few clues as to some surprises that may come up along the way. I will try to continue this story if people review and tell me. Whether this story lives or dies is all up to you!**** I have grown somewhat attached to this story, so _please_, tell me what you think!**


End file.
